


Шрамы

by was_it_me



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/was_it_me/pseuds/was_it_me
Summary: — В конце концов, я отделалась лишь несколькими синяками и парой глубоких царапин. Шрамы будут, — тогда она не думала, что её напарник сопоставит некоторые факты.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 6





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> Просто драббл двухлетней давности, изначально опубликованный на фикбуке

Он вновь проснулся в холодном поту. Уже неделю ему не давал покоя один и тот же кошмар.

***

_— Кот, беги! — только и успела крикнуть Леди, прежде, чем на неё обрушились обломки здания, пострадавшего из-за очередного созданного Бражником злодея. Оказавшись на расстоянии, Нуар замер в ужасе от осознания происходящего. Нет, он знал, что костюм не даст его напарнице погибнуть, однако та не спешила выбираться из-под груды кирпичей, штукатурки и прочего строительного мусора._

_На месте происшествия начали собираться люди, желавшие узнать, что здесь произошло, а кольцо предательски запищало. Если б не оно, Кот бы ещё остался, чтобы помочь. Его раздирали страх и любопытство. Тяжело вздохнув, он побежал в сторону особняка Агрестов._

***

_«7:30,»_ — чуть приоткрыв глаза, Адриан посмотрел на будильник, стоявший на прикроватной тумбе. — _«Ещё рано.»_

Уснуть Агрест-младший больше не смог. Голову заполняли мысли — как вселявшие надежду, так и гнавшие её прочь. Пытаясь отогнать их, он решил прогуляться. После перевоплощения Адриан перелез через окно на крышу.

Ветер приятно колыхал волосы, но не мог унести всех мыслей. Тем субботним тихим парижским утром улочки были почти пусты, что радовало Кота — навряд ли он бы стал замеченным.

Кот перескочил на соседнюю крышу. В лицо били потоки свежего воздуха. Внезапно Нуар остановился и заметно погрустнел; он увидел то самое место, где все произошло. Герой сел на крышу и тяжело вздохнул: он чувствовал себя виноватым. Виноватым в том, что не помог напарнице. В том, что оставил её в такой ситуации и попросту ушёл. Нет, сбежал. Словно трус.

Рука в красно-чёрном коснулась его плеча. Кот вздрогнул и обернулся. За его спиной стояла Ледибаг, а на её щеке красовался шрам. Нуар почувствовал очередной резкий укол совести.

— Прости меня… — выдохнул он. На душе было горько.

— За что? Тебя не за что прощать. — после этих слов Леди присела рядом с Котом, свесив вниз ноги. — Сам подумай: ты бы там не только бы попал под обломки, но и раскрыл тайну личности. В конце концов, я отделалась лишь несколькими синяками и парой глубоких царапин. Шрамы будут, — тогда она не думала, что её напарник сопоставит некоторые факты. Леди поморщилась: повреждённая рука неприятно саднила. Увидев, что Кот окончательно приуныл, она спросила:

— Всё в порядке?

Совесть вновь больно ударила под дых. Кот лишь что-то невнятно пробормотал, после чего, не дожидаясь ответа, убежал.

***

Утро понедельника. Самое обычное утро — как только Адриан вышел из машины, ему на шею бросилась Хлоя. Кое-как заставив её отвязаться, он направился в класс. Стоило ему войти туда, как Маринетт, до этого активно общавшаяся с Альей, попыталась скрыться. Агреста удивило такое поведение одноклассницы, и он решил узнать, что происходит. Подойдя к Мари ближе, он на несколько секунд задумался:

_«Эти глаза, волосы, голос… Моя Леди говорила, что после битвы у неё остались раны. А у Маринетт два шрама: на щеке и предплечье. Совсем свежие…»_

Адриан вышел из раздумий, после чего, аккуратно взяв Маринетт за руку, лишь спросил:

— Моя Леди?


End file.
